Un buen padre
by Espectro Descolorido
Summary: El sentimiento de culpa ha llevado a Harry a convertirse en un antipático, aislado de todos. Hermione intenta ayudarlo a poner los pies en la tierra ahora que tendrá que hacerse cargo de Teddy. Sin embargo, el que la guerra haya terminado, no significa que toda la oscuridad desapareciera. Los enemigos del pasado siempre regresan a reclamar venganza.


_Disclaimer. El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a una de las más brillantes mentes en este mundo lleno de muggles: J. K. Rowling._

* * *

 _ **Un buen padre**_

 **Prólogo**

La guerra por fin había terminado. Después de tanto tiempo, la comunidad mágica celebraba la derrota de Lord Voldemort. Muchas personas se llenaban de júbilo al saberse a salvo, otras tantas, no podían siquiera festejar: el conflicto había dejado varios estragos, desde viviendas destruidas hasta seres queridos caídos en batalla. Cientos de vidas fueron arrebatadas durante la contienda, dejando a familias enteras devastadas y cicatrices que probablemente nunca sanarían.

Harry Potter estaba lleno de heridas, no solo físicas, también psicológicas. No importaba qué tanto lo felicitaran o agradecieran, él seguía considerándose culpable de la muerte de sus amigos y la tragedia que reinaba en cada sitio que pisaba. Durante los primeros días el impacto no había sido contundente, lo fue hasta que la Madriguera se llenó de luto tras el sepelio de Fred. Su mente no podía procesar todos los acontecimientos, ni siquiera era capaz de estar plenamente con Ginevra, lo única que deseaba era estar solo. Desaparecer, no seguir causando daño a los demás.

Las primeras dos semanas fueron entendibles para sus amigos, creían requería tiempo. Sin embargo, fueron más de tres meses sin tener alguna noticia del Salvador. Sus amigos estaban preocupados, además, los infortunios parecían no terminar. Reunidos en _Las Tres Escobas,_ los jóvenes discutían acerca de todo lo sucedido, ideando un plan para encontrar a quien no quería ser encontrado.

—Todos hemos perdido a alguien, Hermione—gritó Ronald, enfadado con su novia—. Mi hermano está muerto, he visto morir a mis amigos pero aquí estoy. ¿Y él qué hace? Se va. Es un maldito egoísta.

El rostro de la castaña se coloreó de un rojo intenso, estaba enojada por la actitud de Ron. Quiso gritarle pero estaba demasiado desgastada como para volver a tener la misma discusión. Afortunadamente, Luna la tomó de la mano, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba para no explotar.

—Es cierto todo—la suave voz de la rubia, rompió el silencio que se formó en la mesa. Ron la miró extrañado, sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo, Luna continuó—; cada uno de nosotros hemos perdido algo en esta guerra, yo aún tengo pesadillas por las noches y no puedo imaginar cómo se sentirá Harry. Sin embargo, es hora de que todos nosotros nos unamos para encontrarlo… La vida de un inocente depende de ello, así que dejemos de pelear.

Todos se quedaron perplejos con la actitud de Luna, aunque finalmente le dieron la razón. Tenían que encontrar al león antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—¿Dónde lo buscamos?

—Iré al número 12 de Grimmauld Place—por fin habló Ginny.

La pelirroja lucía demacrada, su cuerpo esbelto y deportivo estaba en mal estado, después de todo lo sucedido, había perdido demasiado peso. Ella era la más afectada por la desaparición de Harry, estaba enojada con él pero también muy preocupada. Lo amaba. Aunque en momentos como ese, se preguntaba si él también la amaba. Su mente le decía que sí, pero su corazón temía lo contrario. Intentó no darle muchas vueltas nuevamente a eso, poniéndose de pie para ir.

—Iré contigo, los demás busquen en otra parte.

Ron se acercó a su hermana, no sin antes darle un beso a Hermione en la mejilla. Estaba molesto con Harry pero no dejaría que su hermana lo encontrara de una forma deplorable, ella ya había pasado por mucho como para ser agredida verbalmente por Harry como la última vez que se vieron.

Tras la partida de los Weasley, los demás tomaron distintos rumbos en busca de Harry. Sin saber, que solo una persona estaba al tanto de su ubicación real.

 **[...]**

 **Número 4 de Privet Drive.** Durante muchos años aquel sitio fue el lugar donde Harry Potter vivió, más no su hogar. Desde la partida de los Dursley, la vivienda quedó deshabitada hasta el regreso del pelinegro. Los vecinos lo conocían desde que era un menudo niño con la melena azabache despeinada, no se extrañaban de verlo por ahí, mucho menos cuando una vecina entrometida le preguntó la razón de su regreso: _"He terminado la educación media, pronto iré a la universidad. Mis tíos me permitieron estar aquí",_ respondió Harry. Después de eso se internó en la casa, no salía a menos que requiriera un poco más de alcohol o chatarra.

Esa noche no parecía ser distinta a las anteriores… salvo que ella no había ido. Se estiró en el sofá, intentando olvidar la molestia que sentía por eso. Cambió sin cesar los canales de televisión, decidiendo dejar el de caricaturas.

—No sabía que te gustaba ver la televisión.

Harry sintió alivio al escuchar esa voz tan conocida. Con esfuerzo se giró para encontrarse a su mejor amiga, parada junto a la chimenea.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

Hermione se acercó hasta Harry, dejando un suave beso en su frente. En su mano llevaba una bolsa llena de comida, ropa y productos de higiene; iba dispuesta a hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Han pasado casi cuatro meses, Harry. Todos están muy preocupados por ti, yo me siento fatal por mentirles a todos—la castaña tomó asiento en el sillón, cargando los pies de su amigo para que quedaran encima de sus piernas—, he pasado todas las noches contigo. Soy parte de esta locura. Hace rato estuve con Ginny, ella te extraña. Y yo… yo no puedo seguir ocupando un papel que no me corresponde.

—Entonces no vengas—gritó Harry, levantándose de golpe—. No te necesito, no necesito a nadie.

Hermione sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho tras sus palabras. Estaba dolida. ¿Desde cuánto Harry se había convertido en eso? Decepcionada, más que molesta, respondió: —Puede que tú no necesites a nadie, pero hay alguien que te necesita mucho a ti. Andrómeda murió.

—¿Qué?—Inquirió sorprendido.

—¡Ha muerto! Un mortifago la asesinó.

Silencio. Hermione pudo ver cómo la expresión de su mejor amigo se tornaba nuevamente abatida, justo como aquel día en que le había pedido ayuda para aislarse de todos. Le dolía con toda el alma verlo así, sabía que por dentro la culpa lo consumía al creerse responsable de todo el caos, pero no podía compadecerlo por más tiempo. Hermione Jean Granger era la voz de la consciencia de Harry Potter y no dejaría que se consumiera de esa forma, ¡mucho menos seguiría solapando sus faltas! Tenía que reformarlo, así sus palabras le hirieran.

—Sé que durante mucho tiempo te has sentido mal, pero es tiempo de que despiertes de tu nube de tristeza y autocompasión. Lo entendí durante un tiempo, pensé que todo eso te haría mejorar y regresarías cuando estuvieses listo, me mantuve aquí a tu lado todas las noches dejando mi propia vida de lado. ¿Y qué hay de la vida de Ginny? Ella está mal por no saber de ti, te fuiste cuando más te necesitaba y aún así intenta ver por tu bienestar. Y bien, que comprendo que todo eso no te importe, ¿pero sabes qué? Teddy te necesita a ti...y creo que tú entre todos, más que nadie, debería saber qué significa perder a sus padres y quedarte solo. ¿Lo dejarás también a expensas de los Malfoy?

El salvador del mundo mágico se quedó inmóvil, mientras que cada palabra expresada por su mejor amiga le golpeaban directamente a la cara. Su orgullo era casi irreconocible pero ella tenía razón con respecto a algo: debía hacerse cargo de Teddy.

—Los Malfoy nunca lo aceptarían en su vida...

—Estás equivocado, Harry Potter, ellos han pedido la custodia del pequeño por ser familia. Tú eres el único capaz de evitar esa aberración. ¿Lo harás o te quedarás aquí entre la basura y los recuerdos? Porque ese no es el Harry al que yo… —La muchacha paró en seco, dándose cuenta de la barbaridad que estaba por decir—, he seguido durante la última década de mi vida.

Esas fueron las palabras claves para que despabilara el niño que vivió. Su mejor amiga —como siempre— tenía razón, no podía dejarse caer por más tiempo… no al menos con su ahijado.

—Lo haré, cuidaré de él como si fuese mi propio hijo.

La emoción llenó por completo a la bruja que se lanzó a su mejor amigo. En su interior sabía que Harry dejaría de ser solo de ella, mejor dicho, que ella dejaría de ser la persona de él una vez que se reencontrara con Ginevra, pero no importaba… Sin embargo, on todas las sensaciones a flor de piel, la castaña olvidó mencionarle al joven mago el acontecer en el mundo mágico: aquellos misteriosos ataques.

 **[...]**

 **Mansión Malfoy, abril de 1999.**

—¿Has podido conseguir que el niño sea nuestro?—Una mujer de piel pálida con porte fino, cuestionó con incertidumbre a su esposo. Él negó.

—¡Tienes que conseguirlo, Lucius! Es nuestra única esperanza para recuperar a Draco…

— _Eso_ nos tiene en las manos, Narcissa. Y si no podemos quitarle a Potter a ese sucio niño, tendremos que buscar una forma de aliarnos a él.

—¿Pedirle ayuda? Él saldó su deuda conmigo cuando nos dejó fuera del listado de seguidores de Voldemort.

—Pero nosotros tenemos algo que él no tiene: información acerca de lo que _Eso_ quiere.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por estar leyendo esta pequeña historia. Hace muchísimo que no estaba en esto así que espero no ser muy errada. Cuando comencé a hacer esto tenía la fiel idea de que Harry se convirtiera en el mejor padre para Teddy, pero al ir escribiendo terminé de esta forma, con un Señor Potter con estragos de la guerra. ¿Y quién mejor para apoyarlo que su mejor amiga? En cuanto a la personalidad de los demás personajes tras todo esto, no contaré mucho, porque de a poco lo irán notando. Sí, quiero aclarar desde ya que esta historia será HHr, porque me gusta y me nace. Me gustaría aclarar esto porque en primera instancia las parejas estarán como en el canon de HP, pero poco a poco irán tomando nuevos rumbos. También quiero señalar que no será solo una historia de romance/familia, también habrá aventura. ¿Quién podría ser Eso? ¿Por qué quiere a Teddy? ¿Y por qué tiene a Malfoy? Prometo que tendrá una buena respuesta._

 _En fin, deseo que la lectura les resultara entretenida. Y si gustan comentarme algo, yo estaría más que feliz para leerles._

 _Saludos espectrales._


End file.
